Leash
by narukietyam
Summary: They could actually have their so-called 'happy ending' but then it's their fault, they weren't brave enough to battle with that devious being called fate. NxM


"Why is Naru so cruel to me?" Mai frustratingly shouted as she entered her room without noticing a shadow looking outside her window.

"Because he hates you and it's me whom he loves." the shadow answered smugly causing Mai to widen her eyes in surprise because of the unwanted intruder. When the cruel words reached her ears, she unconsciously lowered her head and let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, I know that already, but he could at least treat me aa s regular employee." The depressed assisstant answered weakly. Who could blame her for loving the wrong guy? She just followed what's on her heart and the only mistake she has ever done was to open that stupid, clumsy mouth of hers and utter those three devious words. If she could just kept it within her for the rest of her life, then maybe her life would be easier.- No, it wouldn't be easier because she knew that her feelings will simply explode sooner or later so she just ended her pain immediately. That way it would be easier to move on.

"Because every time he saw you, he doesn't know what to feel, should he sympathize with you or act like nothing has happened? But you know what's real? He's disgusted with you." The shadow slowly turned and faced the doomed Mai. How could she be that cruel? She could have at least kept those harsh words from her.

"I know that already so please don't talk to me like that again, I want to rest, please go now.." But how could Mai forget Naru? She loved him wholeheartedly and one could never simply take the feeling away and throw it in the trash can. It takes time...but if that girl wasn't around..maybe, just maybe, her pain could have lessened.

Naru would sometimes look at her with that expression that she used to see from her past dreams. Naru would sometimes start a conversation as she put the tea on his table, which she knew that any other girl would never be able to do so, but then that girl would barge in and Naru would put his cold facade on once again. Mai knew that there's no chance anymore but at least let the friendship remain. She's never the kind of person who could ignore her enemies.

"Alright Mai,but you should accept that Naru would never be yours, hes mine and only mine." the shadow walked out of the darkness and revealed a woman with brown hair and hazel nut eyes, she stood taller that Mai but you could never miss one thing...

"hai,hai..onee-chan." Really, how could Mai compete with her own sister? When her whole life is under that woman's hands. How could she fight for her love if the opponent is her own source of strength? And would Naru actually choose a girl like her? Wouldn't he prefer someone with mature mind, alluring body and a face same as hers? How could she know? She was left clueless by the most important persons in her life. She was left in the dark and she doesn't plan on reaching out for the light anymore.

But then how could she really know that it is she whom Naru loves, it was she whom Naru desires, it was her naive and outspoken nature that Naru fell for and not the mature and powerful sister of her. How could she know that Naru longs to tell her that he loves her but contains himself because of the power the shadow holds on the both of them. If the shadow did not appear then maybe, just maybe they would have their happy ending.

But how would Mai know, if the both of them decided to give up the love that was so real and so beautiful, the love that was both painful, dark and gloomy at the same time because of a person who holds them by their necks.

Because..They didn't bother to try and release their selves from the tight leash called **fate**.

owari

AN: I know, I know, this sucks, and hell does anybody still remember me? yes, I sort of went out of my way and forgot about this, I wrote this years back aroung 2009 I guess then I saw it this year on my old box, then I decided to edit it to a hey! say! jump fic and then I suddenly felt guilty that I've been ignoring this fandom for so long so yes, I'll return this plot to the original owner, Mai and Naru:))

Narukietyam:)) 


End file.
